


The Gift

by mumofthreedevils



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Dancing Kylo, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumofthreedevils/pseuds/mumofthreedevils
Summary: Hux takes a very deep intake of breath and Kylo suddenly looks very smug and happy with himself. He walks across the room and taps something into the datapad on the dining table and walks back to stand in front of Hux. He smiles and then turns his back to Hux and stands for a few seconds in silence.





	The Gift

When Kylo had asked Hux to join him after his shift, Hux was a little surprised at the formality of the invitation. Their unanticipated relationship had tentatively taken root twelve months ago and had slowly flourished. The old saying was true. Opposites really do attract.

For months Hux had tried to deny that he had any kind of feelings towards Kylo Ren. This insufferable man had been sent to plague him. Cause him as much trouble as possible. The fact that Kylo Ren swanned around ‘his’ ship in that damned mask, scaring the crew and destroying equipment was beyond tolerable.

But Hux had found himself wondering. 

He couldn’t deny the fact that when sent on missions, Kylo Ren got the job done, by whatever means necessary. He couldn’t deny that Kylo Ren was indeed an asset to the First Order.

But there was something else.

Kylo Ren was a beast of a man. Tall, broad, confident…. and elegant? Hux would watch him striding around the ship, watch him seemingly float silently around the bridge. His mask always firmly in place and his long black robes and hood flowing ominously around him. He had a tendency to appear silently and unnervingly out of nowhere and Hux would occasionally catch himself staring. He would snap out of his thoughts, silently reprimand himself and continue with his work.

On the odd occasion Hux had joined Kylo Ren on a mission, Hux had been astonished at the power, grace and beauty of Kylo Ren in battle. His fighting style was seamless, controlled and rhythmic but effective and deadly. Hux had found himself slightly in awe of the sight.

Kylo Ren had made the first move. He’d caught the General off guard one day after a meeting. Hux had stayed seated at the head of the conference table flicking through his datapad as his officers spilled out of the room to attend to the duties that had just been assigned to them. Hux was sat in blissful silence when he became aware of a presence lurking in the room.

He wasn’t surprised to find Kylo Ren standing in a corner watching him. He was surprised when he moved across the room to stand before him a little too close for comfort. Hux stood up to face him and desperately tried to see any kind of emotion through the visor of Kylo Ren’s mask before becoming a little frustrated.

“Yes Ren, what do you want?” he’d asked a little brusquely.

“Why are you so fascinated with me?” Kylo said directly.

Hux was stunned and a little flustered and try as he might he couldn’t help the traitorous blush that appeared on his cheeks and ears.

“You think very loudly” Kylo said. “I see you watching me, I hear your thoughts”

Hux was speechless. There was no point in arguing, Kylo was right.

Hux flinched slightly as Kylo raised his hands suddenly. He released the clamps on his mask, the mechanism holding it closed hissed open and he raised the mask from his head revealing a mop of raven hair and an astonishingly beautiful face with soft deep brown eyes that looked almost longingly at Hux to say something.

“I….. I can’t…..” Hux sputtered.

Hux had found himself tongue tied, a little breathless and unable to respond and then it happened. Kylo’s eyes lit up and he smiled knowingly before simply asking….

“Will you join me for dinner this evening General?”

Without the mask and the vocoder to distort his voice, the words were said with a deep, soft timbre and without even thinking Hux had almost snapped back “Yes!”

And that was it. That was the start of their relationship. A relationship that had gone from strength to strength as the weeks passed. The bond between them was undeniable. They complemented each other and soon became inseparable. Seeing them together on board the Finalizer was now second nature to the entire crew and it was never questioned. Their evenings were always spent together.

So it came as a surprise when Kylo had ‘formally’ invited Hux to join him after his shift and he couldn’t help but wonder what Kylo had planned, was there some kind of news that Kylo had to break? Kylo had seemed a little sullen when he’d made the invite and when Hux had looked into his eyes there was a hint of…… nerves?

Was Kylo actually nervous?

Hux became a little frustrated that Kylo had dropped this bombshell of an invite so early in his shift. He spent the day pacing the bridge and his mind began to play silly tricks on him thinking about what could possibly make Kylo so nervous.

As his shift ended he made his way to his quarters, ‘their quarters’ as Kylo hadn’t used his own quarters in at least 6 months and Hux actually found himself pausing at the door.

When he finally entered he found Kylo pacing in front of the floor to ceiling viewport that dominated the main living space. He was wringing his hands together and almost leapt at Hux as he walked across the room.

“What is it?” Hux said “What’s wrong? Why are you so nervous?”

Kylo just smiled the biggest smile Hux can remember and is immediately calmed by the knowledge that whatever Kylo is about to say or do is not going to be bad.

It doesn’t change the fact that Kylo is definitely nervous.

“Kylo, the suspense is killing me. What is it?” Hux said becoming a little frustrated.

Kylo took Hux by the hands, guided him across the room to a lone armchair that Hux now noticed had been strategically moved. There was the viewport, then there was a large space that had been cleared of all furniture and then there was the chair.

Hux was about to chastise Kylo for re-arranging the furniture when Kylo kneeled before him taking him a little by surprise.

“I have a gift for you” Kylo said.

Now Hux really was intrigued and he raise his eyebrows questioningly and was completely taken aback by Kylo’s next words.

“I love you Hux. I can’t imagine my life without you. The last twelve months have been amazing. I never thought I would find a soul mate but I believe that I have and I want to devote myself to you heart and soul”

Hux is sitting, open mouthed, eyes steaming over. He’s stuck for words and Kylo just looks totally amused by it.

“You know I meditate frequently” Kylo says raising his eyebrows and looking at Hux. “And that I do it quite a lot”

“Frustratingly frequently” Hux says “But I assumed that was all to do with your abilities. A need to focus and train that brain of yours”

“I’m not always meditating” Kylo blurts out.

Hux furrows his brows “Then what else do you get up to?”

“I have another form of exercise I indulge in”

“But you exercise all the time Kylo, I’ve seen you in the gym, I’ve sparred with you myself, how much more exercise do you need?”

“This is different” Kylo says quite clearly not knowing how to explain himself properly.

“This is very personal to me. Once mastered it is always practiced alone and is only ever shared with your ‘mate’.” He says taking Hux by surprise.

“It is a tradition from my grandmother’s planet, Naboo. I learnt it at an early age. I have practiced it ever since and it helps to calm me. It has become part of my soul and helps me when I fight.”

Now Hux just looked confused.

“It will be easier to just show you. Stay there”

Kylo disappears into the bedroom and Hux sits staring out the viewport thinking of everything that Kylo has just said. Love, devotion, mate…. Yes, Hux feels all those things too. Kylo is compelling, fascinating and a more than a little irresistible and Hux finds himself smiling at his own thoughts until Kylo enters back into the room.

Hux is now finding himself embarrassingly aroused.

Kylo has changed out of his loose sweatpants and baggy shirt and is now wearing extremely flowing silky harem pants slung enticingly low at the hips. They are held up by a belt decorated with disks of metal with filigree patterns cut into them and they jingle lightly with each step Kylo takes. He’s wearing nothing else and his hair is loose to his shoulders. Hux had never appreciated just how long Kylo’s hair was until now. 

Hux takes a very deep intake of breath and Kylo suddenly looks very smug and happy with himself. He walks across the room and taps something into the datapad on the dining table and walks back to stand in front of Hux. He smiles and then turns his back to Hux and stands for a few seconds in silence.

Hux is about to say something but then the room is filled with music. A haunting, slow tune and then Kylo starts to move.

His arms are outstretched and are moving, undulating along with his shoulders to the slow rhythm of the music. The movements start to extend through his spine and as the beat of the music picks up Kylo turns, snaking his hips around. The movement is fluid and mesmerizing. Kylo rolls his hips sending waves through his stomach muscles that seemingly pushes his rib cage around and sends waves through his shoulders and arms and then it all comes crashing back down through his hips and feet.

Hux is hypnotized. He cannot take his eyes off of Kylo. It’s all making sense now. The elegance and grace he’d always noticed before. It was all down to this.

The music takes on another beat and Kylo adds steps and deep dips and spins and all the while the undulating, snakelike movements continue seamlessly. It’s as if Kylo himself is made of water and is just pouring his entire body around an invisible container. 

Then he’s bouncing his hips from side to side as he turns slowly and his arms and shoulders continue their merciless undulating occasionally rolling to frame his face before extending out to Hux as if to say….

‘This is just for you’

Then the beat picks up yet again and Kylo has his back to Hux, with one arm curled over his head and the other extended out to the side, Kylo starts to bounce his hips mercilessly in front of Hux, his meaty buttocks making his belt jingle temptingly within reach and then Kylo snatches it away, rolling his hips around and stepping away from Hux. 

Kylo continues to writhe around rhythmically with his arms around his shoulders and head. He shimmies and dips and occasionally flicks his feet around making the abundant fabric in his trousers wisp around enticingly.

Then he’s standing directly in front of Hux and he slowly draws his arms up the side of his body, his hips and torso undulating as if being stirred until his arms are stretched high and he rises onto his toes, he hangs in the air for just a second before it all comes crashing down, wriggling and writhing all the way to a deep dip and a spin that takes Hux’s breath away.

The whole routine culminates in an elaborate spin with Kylo whipping his head around to meet Hux’s eyes on every turn until Kylo comes to an undulating stop with his arms outstretched to Hux.

Kylo is standing there with a sheen of sweat across his chest and his eyes are looking directly at Hux and he is trying to get his breath back. There is an agonising pause.

“Hux, please say something” Kylo pleads.

“You’re……. You’re astonishing Kylo!” Hux says in amazement.

Kylo lets out the breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding and a smile breaks out across his face.

Hux stands and steps towards Kylo. He has a new admiration for him. This is a side of Kylo no-one will ever get to see except him. He feels powerful in that knowledge and he feels overwhelming love for this ‘insufferable man’. 

“Happy anniversary Hux” Kylo says as he leans in to kiss Hux.

Without hesitation the only response Hux can offer is “Marry me Kylo”.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself.  
> After seeing a set of Gifs by @mousezilla appear on my dash on Tumblr a few days ago and then checking out the Youtube video they were taken from, I became a little enamoured by the thought of Kylo Belly dancing for Hux.  
> I know I'm not the first person to write about it but the fics I've read all had Kylo as a slave or dancing for work and, although I enjoyed them, I wanted something a little different.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!


End file.
